transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Junkion Board Archive July 2029
Junkion Message: 12/9 Posted Author OOC: My disappearing act Thu Jul 17 Songbird ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ No, I am still alive and the rumors about my drugs infested clubbing lifestyle getting in the way of MUSHing is all an exaggeration by evil jealous tabloid writers. I'm actually drowning in work, been a very difficult month for me, and I'm really trying hard not to lose Songy again after I've just recalimed her, but the mean ol' Boss types don't want me to have a moment to breath. The good news, is that sometime in August it's supposed to ease down. So hopefully I'll be able to be around more...looking forwards to being here more frequently, -Songbird (AKA Queen AKA Songy AKA etc' etc') Junkion Message: 12/10 Posted Author OOC Thu Jul 17 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Looking forward to your triumphant return. Junkion Message: 12/11 Posted Author Shotgun Wedding Horror Shock! Thu Jul 24 Dee-Kal ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Yesterday was odd. What else is new? Mom and me ("MOM AND I!") Yes, Mom...were smurfing the wiring in my scrap home, and later I brought Powerglide over to take a look at chez moi, and to chat about what it is that makes us Junkions so wonderful. And what do we hear on the coms channel but an announcement to all - Powerglide Appreciation Day! Free beer and energon, bring your friends and especially bring Powerglide, the Mech of the month! ... Yes, right. I smurf Power very much as a friend and ally but come on. Would *you* fall for it? He did, of course. We all went over to smurf it out -me and Kahuna Wreck-Gar and ("WRECK-GAR AND I!") You were not there, Mom, but I saved you some cake! We all went over and it was a cool fete scenario for a while with a Mexican bot with a big sombrero and moustache, a drink-tent and face painting and food. And a humie-girl with too many hormones begging Power for a ride to show off his skills. After a couple of cubes he said yeah, sure, and flew her through a church with two sets of big doors - while we are all smurfing in his radio do not do that, it smells of trap - and sure enough he did not fly out! And then he panics and rants so we all batter the doors and- do you *know* what was going on?? I kid you not; a shot-gun wedding! Mizz Astoria Carlton Ritz, who is very rich and famous, never got over a teenage crush and wanted to *marry* him! She is a veteran model now, still very classic. But not his type and he said so. But she had military back up! We had Steelpaws as back up as well as Kahuna and ..actually, where *did* that Mexibot go..? There was a shoot-out and things got crazier than Kahuna's favourite Saturday morning toon show. I spoke to Mizz A C-R, and was smurfing Power my idea for what to do over our radio. But then Wreck-Gar got it wrong and thought the wedding was what everyone wanted, and almost *did* marry them! Can you imagine the implications, the scandal, the tabloid press?! I had to think fast - and this is why I love you, Mom - I had that ring you made for the charity craft fair back downtown last year. I bought it because it has the Matrix on it and looks *so* pretty - and I got it out, behind their backs, and I put it on. And I said "I Object!" And I showed them all the ring and let them smurf what they wanted to think. And it worked! And now Power is hung over after trying to drink away his embarrassment at the whole day. And I have very sore knees after battering things in hovermode. Category:Reports